Twists and turns
by universemaster
Summary: Jasper is the new TA at mahora unknown by some that he's a mage and I think mana ,and evangeline like him review please
1. New TA

_A/N: Hey every one this is my first fic so try and tell me how it goes ok thanks._

_Disclamer: I do not own negima but the story line and any OC's are mine enjoy_

_What the hell is going on here first I'm done with my mage training get my assinment and end up in japan? Then I find out that I'm a teachers aid at a school. This sucks, I mean don't get me wrong I'm ok with school but I thought my powers would be tested diferently than this. A teachers aid this is not going to end well. Things like this will get me hurt I just know it._

I walked up to the huge red doors of mahora academy "Here goes nothing." I said as I reached for the door. Then I got a bad fealing " oh cra..." I blacked out once one of the doors flew open and hit me in the face. _What the he'll did I tell you bad stuff always happens now I'll be late and...why is some one rubbing my leg._

I opened one eye only to see what looked like a ten year old girl sitting next to the bed I was on with a hungry look in her eye. " oh so your awake I was wonder ing when you where going to..." I jumped away "what the hell where am I and why are you rubing my leg while I'm unconscious!?" I said pointing a finger at the small blond. "oh calm down will you I was hopping to have some fun before you woke up, but I guess it's more fun when your awake." she said with the same look as before. she cralled on the bed twords me " no no no no noooooo, stop right there I'm not a child malester kid, I'm not going to do what I think you want to do." " I'll have you know I'm old enough to be your great grand mother five times over! And if you don't do what I want you will be punished, I mean I did save you life any long and you would have been trampled and not breathing if I didn't save you!" she said angrily almost hurt "look I'm thankful you saved me but I'm not going to do it, and punish me how your only a kid." and with that I think I pissed her off she was red with rage.

"fine you want it that way then!?" as soon as she said that her eyes glew red and fangs started to grow from here mouth. I bet I was super pale now. _Holy shit did I just piss off a vampire I'm screwd first day here and I'm a bout to die mom and dad would be proud. _I said sarcastically in my head, nowing I don't have parents. "screw this." I said seeming like I wasn't scared I slowly muterd my spell _**" Dico incendium accende" **_ I said as a wall of fire went in between me and the vampire. "good work I was reading your aura and saw magic in you and a hint of some thing else, but seing as how that's weaker you don't know about it." she said dispanding the fire "I will teach you how to controle it, because you will need it at times your magic fails." "yea and what makes you so sure it will fail?" I asked her still shaken at the way she got rid of the wall of fire so easily and that now nothing seperated us but open air "that answer will come soon but know when you train or even when your arownd me you will call me master got it." she hist at me "yea I got it." sounding anouyed so I would not sond freaked the hell out. As I turned to walk out the door she stoped me. "hey what's your name?" "why is that important." "need to know the names of my students." I turned with I grin on my face "my name is Jasper, Jasper Cross."

she gigled "and what the hell is so funny." "well one your name sounds american and two it's ironic how I'm a vampire and your last name is Cross" "yea that is I ronic and oh yea I am american." I said smiling way to big "ok so what are you doing at Mahora school for girls." "school for what, oh hell no! I have to be a teachers aid at a all girl school great." "what's wrong you don't like being around girls." "no it's just me in a room full of hormonal teenage girls, some thing bad is going to happen, oh well how far am I from the campis." "just go strait then make a left and your there. Chachamaru get his jaket for him." as I walked away from where I came out I swa it was a caben. "hmh I geuss its not weird there's a caben in the middle of the woods." I said to no one in particular. then I saw some one once I got back to campis. "Tacahata hey over here." I called to the man standing with a cigarette in his mouth. I made my way twords him " hey Jasper long time no see." he said shaking my hand "ok now that your here let's go talk to the headmaster" "ok let's go." It was a long walk we talked a lot and cought up "well here you go the head masters office ok I'm leaving so bye." he said as he walked off. I walked in "oh hello jasper come in" "thank you head master" I whent in side and sat down. we talked about the class I was going to help and the fact that not to seem out of place I have to use the honorific sistem so when we got done he gave me the room number for the dorm I was staying in " you will have to stay in the girls dorm untill we figure out a liveing situation for you " "ok no problem" "be careful in that room jasper" he said as I ran out his office. I took it as him being a dirty old man and keep going.

it was night once I got to the dorms I found the room easaly. I opend the door and I was looking down the berall of a gun "and who the hell are you" said a girl a swear was puerto rican "I'm jasper cross" I said handing her a note the headmaster gave me "I'm your new room mate."


	2. new roommates

_A/N: Hey__** here is the new chapter! By the way, I got some reviews (thanks for those) that said to try and not make Evangeline OOC, well let me tell you that was my intention. Because how could you not expect this from a vampire. I mean come on why wouldn't she. Also my spelling and grammer is going to suck because I'm using my internet tablet so...yea. Also this is going to be longer than my other chapter. On with the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own negima but the OC's are mine and so is this story line.**_

_########################################################_

"New roommate huh." she said reading the head masters note, gun still to my head. _Just fricking great I get the crazy roommate with the gun oh man this sucks. I bet I can move while she's not looking. _"You move I shoot " "Did I say that out loud!" I said scared as hell right now. "no, but I can see how your scaning the room looking for a place to hide." "oh ok...hey wait your not even looking at me" she moved the paper away from her face folding it back up. "ok fine here you sleep on the couch" she said throwing a blanket and pillow at me "you can't sleep in my bed yet" she said with a creepy smile on her face "WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. TALKING ABOUT, even if you where ready to let me sleep in your bed I wouldn't, cause that be creepy as hell! not to mention I would probably be kicked out of the school for that and I would fale my mage training." I clamped my hand on my mouth._oh crap did she hear me. _she was sitting at a table polishing a rather large sniper rifle. With an emotion less face.

_oh good she didn't hear me I thought I was an ermin for su..._

_" _A mage huh"

" N-No n-nothing like th-that w-were did you get that from" I stamerd like an idiot. _damn first day and you reveal magic great job._

"don't worry I won't tell, I already know about magic" she said, then she put her rifle down. And got that same look as Evangeline.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ I thought as she pinned me to the wall

"And in order to keep you out of trouble for revealing magic to me you have to make a pactio with me. If you don't you might get caught." she said still pinning me to the wall. _Damn she really has this down, she also has a point but I don't now her like that. _I tryed to get out of her grip but couldn't move, that's when I saw a girl come out of the bath room. She looked like she had blond hair but so blond it was almost white, she also had markings on her face. Under her right eye and on her left, the one under her right was a tear, and the other one looked like a scar across her eye. "hey a little help please"

"..."

"come on don't be like that"

"..."

"hey, no she is not my girlfriend"

"... Zazie rainyday"

"well nice to meet you to Zazie-san"

"..."

"Fine anything just please help me"

As I said that in one move the girl "Zazie" was juggling? By now Mana had noticed and she took out her gun and shot what Zazie was juggling confety whent in the air Zazie made a motion for me to move now. It was easy considering I wasn't being pinned down. I was hiding behinde the counter that separates the room from the kitchen. Then I heard what sounded like laughing "your kind of a dumb ass are'nt you." "what are you talking about?" I said comeing out from hideing. "Well two reasons one I could have just shot through that, and two why not just run out the room." I made my way over to the couch. "cause I trust that you won't kill me unless you have to." I said laying with my back to the two girls behind me "and with that good night lady's" I said knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep. But I found my self suprised when I started dreaming.

"_You can't protect them both choose one or the other."_

_"And if I do?"_

_"You can't unless you kill me which we know you can't see as how you used up all you magic power."_

_"no I have some thing else" _I was in mid sentence when I bullet whent through my chest _"Mana no don't do this."_ she looked at me with these cold eye's but they were'nt her's, they looked like to all black sawsers stareing at me. Then I thought about it, _Wait wasn't she tied up? _I looked over to Evangeline to see the same thing she had the same cold eye's and she was also free. she ran over to me _"Mana what the hell why did you shoot him"_ _good she's still on my si... "I don't wan't to tast led when I drink all the blood from his body."_ _what the hell! "please stop this" _I said almost crying the pain from the bullet was getting to me, was trying to get up but then I was hit over the head _damn why is this happening? _that's when I woke up but in my dream I woke up in a cell only to see the most horrible thing ever. Right there in front of me I saw Mana and Evangeline's body's with out a head " _no_..." I said almost whispering "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?" Then the voice from the man at the beginning of my dream rang through the cell _"Why why because you are weak and you can't protect them so this is what happend." _The last part came from behind me, I turned to face him _"And it will happen to you" _he said plunging his hand through my chest. I woke up sweat on my face I didn't open my eyes. _Damn what was that, _I said finaly opening my eyes I walked into the kitchen, _good it's still dark maybe I can still get some sl... _my thought was cut off as some one came into the kitchen. I hid in the pantry _why am I doing this I live hear to so I would not get in trouble for any thing. _I reached for the door when I heard the person start talking "I wonder where Jasper-san whent? he probably thought I was going to molest him in his sleep so he left." she said with a giggle "that's a good thing if he is'nt intimidated by me pointing a gun in his face than I'll have to use my womanly charm to do that" she said calmly then I heard water run and she was gone. _Oh she was trying to intimidate me huh ok two can play at that. _I thought getting back two the couch I had intended to stay awake but had no luck with that.

"Jasper-kun wake up...Jasper-kun ok fine I guess I'll have to do this" I heard her say, ok yes I was awake but when she said 'i guess I have to do this I had to find out what she mean't, that's when I felt lip press on mine, _what the hell! _I thought as my eyes shot open and of course it was mana her eyes were closed. Then it got even worse she got to into it and I know because her tongue fought its way into my mouth. when she pulled away I know I was the darkest shade of red ever she giggled "come on we have to get to school I'm going to go wake up Zazie-san." "I hope not like how you woke me up" I said grinning remembering what she said last night, _I'm not going to let her get the best of me. _

We finally got ready and then Mana told me that the class I was going to be helping was the same class she had to go to. We finally got to the class it was easy to find even with how big the school is. "Why don't you go first Jasper-san" "ok I'll go." biggest friking mistake of my life, as I walked in side stepped moveing out of the way of the eraser that was over the door but I stepped on a trip wire. that's when a bunch of suction cup arrows with glue on the tip flew tword me, I caught all of them. after I let out a breath I looked at the class all of them looked shocked, I held the arrows up for them to see, I snapt them in half and through them away I walked up to the teachers desk, a ten year old boy was sitting there "ok one I thought this was an all girl school, and two where is the teacher?" "you must be Jasper-san well to answer your questions yes this is an all girl school, and as for the teacher your looking at him. I'm Negi nice to meat you." he said with a smile " Class this is Jasper-san, he will be the new TA hear in our class he will also teach after school classes to those who I assign it to. so chreat him like he was me" they all stood up and bowed "helo Jasper-sense." they said in unison "Hi every one, just to tell you know if you need me I'll be over there." I jestured over to a desk in the front corner of the room. I walked over to the desk but triped another trip wire and got hit with a water balloon. _this is going to be a long day._

_**A/O/N: ok that was the longest chapter I've ever done. so some of you might say that mana was OOC and I know that I'll make her and Evangeline like that some times I don't know about other characters maybe I'll try not to but until then I don't know so read and review please thanks**_


	3. Demonds and Girls

I sat at the desk still a little wet from the water balloon. I used my magic to dry myself off, but I did it slow so that no one can see. I look up at the class and saw them all paying attention, well almost all of them a few were looking my way some had the in love school girl look and some were just strait out gazing at me getting completely lost in…. well me. But two students caught my utmost attention. Those two were Mana and Eva, who I heard did not attend class Mana had a look like she was plotting something against me, and Eva just looked like she wanted to eat me, in fact I swear fangs were growing out her mouth. I stopped using my powers just in case they flared up from too much attention. I looked down at the desk to keep from blushing.

"Jeez why am I so sensitive, I mean really I'm two years older than all these girls" I looked up; the class was quite "oh crap I said that out loud didn't I". They all nodded at once "well I…um…ya see I" that's when I heard an explosion _'what now'_. One of the students yelled out, "Professor Negi its back" "right lets go everyone." At that moment they all ran out the class except Eva and Mana. "Ok I'll bite what the hell is going on here?" Eva spoke first "for the past few weeks monsters have been leaking out of the demon world" "and we have been stopping them" Mana finished. "Ok… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE?" Mana and Eva looked around the room. Mana spoke first "we… all of the class, except Evangeline, are partners with Negi sense" "Are you kidding me!" "I know it's super dangerous but they have enough pow…" "Screw it being dangerous, you mean to tell me I could have used my powers this hole freaking time". They looked at each other then at me "Never mind don't answer that, so what are up again… HOLY CRAP!" I looked out the window to see a gigantic earth snake, twenty-seven students, and a kid teacher all battling it out to the death. "I have to go and help!" "Not yet." Eva said, I turned to look at her "And why not?" "Because one, I said not to and two, no one is hurt yet. Also I wanted to do this she jumped up rapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I felt really warm and I saw a bright light _'did she just do what I think she did'_ she let go of me and backed up. I wiped my face because some spit came down my mouth _'of course she would use tongue'_. I looked at Eva then at Mana who at the time looked like she didn't cared. I cleared my throat "Eva-san… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU." "Oh don't act like you didn't like it." "whatever I'm leaving now." With that I opened and jumped out the window.

It was a good idea at first but I realized I was on the fifth floor. I summoned my staff to me **"virgam quoque hanc transmutare**" with that spell my staff turned into a huge sword. I rode it like a surf board I landed next to Negi. "Negi-san I got it from here." "no its to dangerous for a regular person." "good cause I'm not regular." I turned my staff back to normal, Negi was in pure shock. "Negi-san call every one back." He nodded and called out to everyone "girls get over here." "why?" said a girl with orange hair "just do it Asuna". When they all ran back to him I stepped forward "my turn." I held my staff up in the direction of the gigantic snake **"amet in me sepulchrum domini potestatem mittere in hoc interdictum ad speluncam."** There was I green ball of light at the end of the staff it shot in the air and hit the snake. There was a green fire that slowly spread over the snake. After a few more seconds the snake disintegrated I turned to see every one's mouth hung open "so who wants to go eat lunch" I said nervously

It was four hours later and I was on my way back to the room. "Man it's hard to explain me being a mage even when they already know about magic." I unlocked the door and laid down on the couch. I exhaled _'man I'm tired where is every one?'_ I looked around "Mana… you here?" "Yea, I'm in the shower I'll be out in a sec." "you don't have to I was just wondering…hey were is Zazie?" after I said that the bath room door opened and standing there was Mana…in a towel. I looked away

"Mana what the hell!" I said facing the couch

"What you don't like seeing me in a towel?" She said in a purr

"well…I… uh…" I stuttered way to hard. Then I remembered she was doing this on purpose. I turned to look at her "you know what it doesn't bother me." Now I was full facing her, she smile "oh it doesn't does it" "nope in fact I kind of think it's cute you're doing this" I got up and walked over to her. Now she was the one pinned against a wall. "well show me how cute you think it is." She whispered "ok I will." I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers she rapped her arms around my neck and… kissed back? _'Damn didn't work I thought she was going to freak out but she is actually liking it'_ I felt something press against my chest in fact two something's _'oh crap'_ I parted to see Mana's towel had fallen. "Sorry," "no it's ok I want it like this." She looked at me and we started to lean in again but Zazie walked in the front door. _'oh crap!'_

_**A/N: wow how long has it been since I updated im super sorry for the long wait I stared school again and forgot I got a lot of emails telling me to update so to apologize I wrote a pretty long one for you guys. I will try to update every one to two weeks. At the most. Thank all of you. Bye **_


	4. i'm a what?

I jumped in the air and shot a blast at one of the dolls attacking me. _'Yea I can tell she is mad the dolls are a lot more aggressive than usual.' _"Eva-chan can I take a brake" "No you can't were not finished yet." She sent a huge blast of purple energy at me I was sent flying into a wall _'you gotta be kidding me she won't stop this will she? I guess I will have to then.'_ I got up and slammed my palms together and said a demon expulsion spell _'please don't blow up on me again'_ **"Omnia daemonia recesserimus." **Everything was fine for a second until just what I expected happened the spell imploded and there was a huge blast when the energy was released. I was instantly knocked unconscious _'this sucks I'm always unconscious how did this happen again I have to remember'_

**Yesterday:**

"Oh crap. Hey Zazie-san this is not what it looks like" she looked at me then looked at Mana. She shrugged walked over to her bed and got a wooden box and walked out. "Ok that was weird" I said to Mana but when I looked at her she had a dazed hungry look on her face and she was breathing heavy. "Who cares lets finish what we started." She said barely in a whisper, and then she leaned in and kissed me again and then grabbed something that was not supposed to be grabbed, well not at the time anyway. I backed up away from her "h-hey… i-i-it's getting l-late I'm going to go t-to…" I stopped in mid-sentence "Holy crap is that Eva-chan!" The little blond vampire ducked out of the way of the window.

**End of flashback:**

I woke up in the same place that I first woke up in on my first day at Mahora. I looked around the room to see Chachamaru sitting there staring at me. "Oh I see your awake master Jasper" she said to me as she started to walk out. "My master would like to see you." "Ok thank you cha-cha." I tried to get up but fell over 'what the heck how come I can't stand up' I got on all fours and found it easy to move around 'what the hell is going on.' That's when I made the worst mistake ever; I looked down at my hands…well what used to be my hands now I was looking at two little fuzzy paws. I started to panic "cha-cha what the hell is going on!?" "Master said she would explain that to you." I jumped off the bed and fallowed Chachamaru to the living room.

I trotted into the room and got way too excited. "Hi Eva-chan!" I hopped into her lap and wagged my tail. She picked me up and looked at me like she was trying to find something. "This is to fast you're not supposed to do this yet." She said as she put me on the ground, I turned my head to the side and looked at her. _'What is she talking about?'_ Not being able to take the suspense any more I spoke up_ "_Eva-chan can I ask you a question?" "let me guess what's going on, why are you like this and will you turn back." "Yea how did you know, can you read minds or something!?" She rolled her eyes "No I cannot read minds, I have just dealt with this before." I just sat there thinking _'dealt with what, what is she talking about?'_ "What are you talking about Eva-chan?" "What I'm talking about is that you're a hanyo it is a half human half animal demon." I looked at her _'I'm half demon that can't be right both my parents are human aren't they?'_ that's when I realized I never knew my dad. I was sad then I felt like a monster now but then why… "Eva-chan how come I didn't know this until now?" "Because remember I said when I first met you that you have a hidden power in you? Well there it is it was dormant for so long that's why your demon warding spell didn't work you're a demon… well part demon any way. It brought out your hidden power." I could not believe this I am part demon and I had no idea I started to panic. And since we all know me I fell unconscious again. But I realized it was not from the major panic attack, it was because I was changing again.

I woke up in the bed again _'ok this has got to stop.'_ I looked around the room to see that it was dark _'I must have been out for a few hours it's already dark.'_ I stared out the window looking at the stars and moon it looked like a nice night. I started to get out of bed when I heard a gasp come from the corner of the room. "Huh…Jasper-kun." A sleepy voice that I did not recognize said. "oh my god your awake! Mana, cha-cha, Eva, he's finally awake!" I reached over to the side table and turned on the light and stared at the girl who was talking. It was Zazie, the other girls walked in and came over to me all the girls started to talk at once. I raised my hand to stop them from talking, "Okay, what did I miss?"

I really didn't know what hurt more, worrying my friends or the fact that I've been unconscious for two weeks. "Okay so now that I know all of this I have one more question. How can every finally understand Zazie?" they all looked at me and Zazie blushed "you've been asleep for two weeks and your worried about why we can understand Zazie? Hell not even we know why we can understand her." they all then turned their attention to seriously blushing girl, "w-well I um I-I t-thought it would b-be good for everyone to understand me when I said this to Jasper-kun" they all got a look of shock as she leaned in close to me. I was sitting in a chair because I could not handle sitting on the bed any more. She closed her eyes and closed the gap between us locking me in a kiss. Minutes passed as she finally broke the kiss both of us gasping for air. "Jasper-kun I…I love you.

_**A/N: okay on the first note. Hello everybody I know it's been a while since I updated. I've had serious writers block and I've been studying and taking lots of tests in school. But no worries its summer now and I've got an idea for the story. It's going to be a harem story instead of a Mana and Evangeline fic. **_

_**Jasper: what you can't do that to me! I could barely handle those two how am I supposed to handle the HOLE CLASS!?**_

_**No worries you'll be okay my good friend. Any ways give me the people you want me to put in the story. And give me some ideas and I might put them in the story. Review and read see you in the next chapter.**_

_**Next chapter: party for the new hanyo**_

_**also im making a new storry check it out. **_


End file.
